Un problème mêlé à l'amour
by amourfrance
Summary: A Poudlard, Hermione et Draco alors qu'ils étaient préfets en chefs se sont rapproché et sont sortis ensemble pendant 6 mois, mais Draco dit des choses blessantes et Hermione met fin à tout ça sans rien dire, et voilà maintenant 3 ans après, après Poudlard,après la guerre, ils ne se sont pas revus, mais sa va changer... Tout appartient à l'auteur évidemment, personnages..
1. Chapter 1

POV Hermione :

Voilà que maintenant cela faisant trois ans que la guerre fut fini, Harry avait enfin réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Voilà trois ans que je ne l'ai plus vu, lui, Draco Malefoy. Durant ma septième et dernière années, j'ai été élu préfet en chef, avec qui d'autre que Malefoy, on s'était beaucoup rapproché, et j'avais pu connaitre celui qu'il était vraiment, au fond lui. Au fur et à mesure de notre rapprochement, nous sommes sortis ensemble, mais évidemment, en cachette. Draco n'allais tout de même pas rejetait sa fierté, et montrait a ces serpentards qu'il sortait avec une griffondors, qui plus ai sois moi, Hermione Granger. Mais un soir, au bal, une semaine avant de passer mes A.S.P.I.C.S, j'allais donner à Draco, la chose la plus importante à une fille, sa virginité.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois, qu'on s'aimait, enfin surtout moi, de plus je n'avais rien dit a Ron et Harry pour Draco et moi, ils m'auraient gueulé dessus, disant que j'étais complètement folle. Bref, ce soir là, j'attendais Draco à notre salle commune de préfet en chef, lorsque je l'avais entendu dire a ces amis, qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec une sang de bourbe, qu'il ne devait pas écouter ce qu'avais vu Pansy, qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire quoi que ce soit avec moi, et que c'était moi qui lui avais sauter dessus un soir dans notre salle commune. Tout Draco, à ses paroles je m'étais effondré sur le sol, en pleurant, je suis partie me réfugier dans ma chambre et n'avait plus jamais adressé la parole a Draco, j'avais même abandonné mon rôle de préfet en chef, le jour d'après.

Me voilà aujourd'hui, patronne de plusieurs magasins de bibliothèque de magie. Mon magasin marchait très bien et s'améliorait, j'avais même écrit un livre moi-même sur la magie et je le vendais dans mon propre magasin, évidemment je ne fais pas ça toute seule, j'ai un acolytes qui n'est autre Théodore Nott, qui était un ennemi à Poudlard mais qui nous avait soutenus durant la guerre, ce qui nous as permis de le connaître et maintenant, il est mon associé, moi je reste le plus souvent à Londres et lui s'occupe des magasins qui se trouvent en Amérique, en France..

Durant ces trois dernières années, j'avais eu une brève histoire avec Ron, mais sa n'avait pas marché. Entre temps, j'ai eu quelques histoires sans lendemain avec Théodore, mais on savait tous les deux que sa ne représentait rien. Et oui, la Hermione Granger de Poudlard avait bien changé, mes cheveux était lisse et parfois je l'ai bouclé moi, j'avais des formes là ou il fallait et je portais des talons haut le plus clair de mon temps, j'étais devenu quelqu'un de beaucoup de classe, même si une fois la maison, je remettais mes vieux jeans et t-shirt.

Harry s'était fiancé de Ginny, la sœur de Ron, et lui sortais depuis peu avec Lavande. Ginny était devenue ma meilleure amie, elle me comprenait et elle savais pour moi et Théodore mais ne disait rien et je lui avais parlé brièvement que je fricotais a Poudlard avec Draco, mais je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était bien plus que sa entre lui et moi.

Aujourd'hui, direction le magasin, j'avais quelques rendez vous noté, mais je n'avais pas fait attention, c'était mon assistante Aline, qui s'en chargé, elle me suivait partout, je me dirigeais au bureau qui se trouvait au fond du magasin. Et elle, avait un bureau à l'entrée du magasin pour me prévenir des personnes importante qui devait venir.

Aline arriva comme une furie dans mon bureau.

Hermione : Que se passe-t-il Aline, respirait.

Aline : J'ai oublié de vous dire que M. Malefoy passerait aujourd'hui. Il es là.

Draco ? Non, impossible je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 3 ans, je fit les grands yeux, sous le choque.

Hermione : M. Malefoy ?


	2. Chapter 2

Aline : Oui, grand blond, yeux gris.

Hermione : Je sais qui sait. Eh bien faites -le entrer.

Aline : Bien.

Elle sortit, faisant son plus grand sourire. Je me lève et me regarda dans la glace, bon Hermione, tu t'en fous, ce n'est qu'un salopard. Allez Hop, un sourire.

Aline fit entrer Draco dans mon bureau et je me levai et fit un sourire.

Hermione : Bonjour M. Malefoy.

Il fut consterné que je l'appelle par son nom de famille.

Draco : Granger.

Il me prit la main et lui fit un baiser sur celle-ci, bon sang quelle classe.

Draco : Voyons, nous nous connaissons Granger.

Hermione : Oui, mais ici, nous sommes au travail, mon travail.

Draco : Bien, comme VOUS voulez.

Je me rassis dans ma chaise, je croisai mes jambes et Draco s'installa en face de moi, droit comme un pique.

Hermione : Dites-moi, la raison de votre venue.

Draco : Eh bien, je suis ici pour parler affaire. Il me semble qu'on est un problème sur l'un de vos futurs achats.

Hermione : Oh, lequel ?

Draco : Celui d'Irlande.

Hermione : Oh, quel est le problème ?

Je le méprisais au plus au point et je sens qu'il l'avait bien compris, face à mon vouvoiement et l'air que je prenait.

Draco : Eh bien, j'ai moi aussi une entreprise haut placé, et ce terrain que vous voulez prendre, j'y avais mis la main dessus pour en faire un luxueux hôtel. J'aurais aimé que vous compreniez et que vous refusiez de le prendre.

Je souris de moquerie, il se foutait de moi, pas question.

Hermione : Je suis désoler, mais je pense que cela ne va pas être possible. Il faudrait que j'en parle à mon associé.

Draco : Eh bien, faite que c'est possible, et oui parlez en à votre associé.

Mon dieu, la tête qu'il tirerait s'il savait que c'était Théodore Nott, son vieil ami de Poudlard. Et qui plus ai celui avec qui je passais des nuits de temps en temps.

Il me sourit, il pensait qu'en me faisant son sourire j'allais craquer et dire oui.

Draco : Alors on me vouvoie ?

Il était devenu plus sérieux, il voulait me parler vraiment.

Hermione : Oui Malefoy.

Draco : On se connaît Granger, je n'aime pas ce ton de vouvoiement.

Hermione : Bien, alors on fait comme à Poudlard.

Draco : Ok, Granger. Tu me contactera quand tu aura parlé avec ton associé.

Hermione : Pas de soucis.

Je l'accompagnai à la sortie de mon bureau quand Théodore arriva, oh mon dieu, sa y est. Draco ne l'avait pas encore vu, il regarder la bibliothèque.

Hermione : Theodore, salut.

Theodore : Hermione.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa sur la joue. Draco se retourna et remarqua immédiatement son vieil ami, il fut choqué et consterné de nous voir ainsi, si proche.

Hermione : Malefoy, mon associé, Théodore Nott.

Théodore fut gêné sur le coup, je le remarqua.

Draco : Eh bien, tu sais qu'on se connaît.

Théodore : Ravi de te revoir Draco, cela faisait longtemps.

Hermione : Malefoy était là pour discuter de la propriété d'Irlande.

Théodore : Ah, nous en parlerons ce soir.

Draco : Eh bien tenez-moi au courant, le plus vite possible.

Théodore : Pas de soucis, ravi de t'avoir revu Draco encore.

Ils nous saluèrent et Aline, l'accompagna à la sortie du magasin.

POV Draco :

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle et Théodore, impossible.

Elle était devenu si belle, encore plus qu'a Poudlard, et dire que son associé et Théodore celui qui savais pour nous deux à l'époque et que maintenant comme par hasard, il se tenait avec elle, lui faisant des bisous sur la joue. Pourquoi ? Dans ma tête des milliers de questions passaient, j'avais tellement envie de lui parler, de voir si elle avait bien vécu la guerre, la félicité pour son entreprise devenu mondial. Passons à autre chose, j'étais bien plus fort que ça, sa ne devait pas encore une fois me faire perdre ma force, je m'en foutais après tout, cela faisait trois ans, qu'elle m'avait délaissé, trois ans que je ne lui avais plus parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'ai aussi mon entreprise, je fais construire des hôtels luxueux, je suis un bon commercial et manager, mon entreprise était aussi mondiale, mais moi je n'avais pas besoin d'associé, j'avais replacé mon bureau ici à Londres, je revenais d'Amérique, j'avais aussi ma propre standardiste. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir bien réussi.

Depuis qu'Hermione ne m'avais plus adressé la parole après six mois ensemble, je me suis mis à prendre les filles pour des objets sexuels, rien de plus, Hermione ne m'avais pas donné ça et moi je la prenais à présent à toute les filles possible, je sais, je suis une ordure, mais c'est moi Draco Malefoy, je me dois de me faire respecter et de garder ma fierté, aucune fille ne me correspond, toute des incapables.

J'arrivais à mon bureau quand la standardiste, très aguicheuse entra dans mon bureau. En ce moment, elle était ma proie.

Standardiste : Alors ce rendez vous ?

Elle s'approcha de mon bureau, et s'était mise derrière ma chaise et m'avait embrassé dans le cou.

Draco : Décevant, je n'espère que Mlle. Granger sera prendre la bonne décision, je ne voudrais pas l'emmener jusqu'au tribunal.

Standardiste : Cela serait dommage pour elle et son associé.

Je fus curieux et demanda, cela m'avait titillé.

Draco : Est-ce c'est Mlle ou Mme ?

Standardiste : Mlle, elle n'est pas mariée. Cela vous intéresse ?

Draco : Non, je me demandais juste si elle était mariée à son associé, ils avaient l'air proche.

Un peu soulager, je l'embrassai langoureusement et la fit sortir de mon bureau prétextant un rendez vous qui n'allait pas tarder.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Hermione : **

Je dînais avec Théodore le midi au restaurant. J'eus l'impression qu'il voulait me demander quelque chose, mais il ne fit rien, impatiente.

Hermione : Théodore demande moi ce que tu veux me demander depuis que Draco est venu.

Théodore : Sa ce voit tant que ça ?

Hermione : Oui, et je suis impatiente, dis moi.

Théodore : Est-ce qu'il sait pour nous ?

Je le savais.

Hermione : Evidemment que non, tu crois que je lui aurais dit ? Pas du tout, sa ne le regarde pas.

Théodore : Bien, parce que j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il se posait la question.

Hermione : Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas remarqué.

Peut être qu'il se posait la question, en tout cas il ne devait pas le savoir.

Théodore : Dis moi le problème qu'il y a sur la propriété en Irlande.

Hermione : Je croyais qu'on en discuterait ce soir.

Théodore : Ce soir, tu sais bien que je n'aurais pas envie de discuter.

Il me fit un clin d'œil, et je rougis en souriant.

Hermione : C'est vrai.

Il me prit la main tendrement.

Hermione : Donc, le problème c'est qu'il a la main déjà sur la propriété et qu'il voudrait qu'on se retire, il veut faire un luxueux hôtel.

J'avais levé au ciel à mes dernières paroles. Théodore me lâcha la main, voyant qu'un serveur arrivait. Il nous servit et nous reprîmes notre discussion.

Théodore : Sa risque d'être un problème, et un hôtel ? Sa cacherais les maisons autour.

Hermione : Oui et puis nous voulons ce terrain depuis des mois.

Théodore : Tu sais quoi, je passerais à son bureau demain et lui expliquerais les circonstances.

Hermione : D'accord, essaye de trouver un arrangement et nous en discuterons de nouveau s'il y a un problème.

Le soir venu, j'étais sur mon canapé, je vivais dans un grand appartement à Londres, il était luxueux, mais pas trop non plus et sa me suffisait.

Bon sang je crève de faim, ou est Théodore !

Théodore entra grâce à la clé que je lui avais prêtée le temps qu'il fut parti.

Hermione : Enfin, je crève de faim.

Théodore : Désoler, il y avait du monde. Et j'ai croisé Draco.

Hermione : Ah bon ? Il commander aussi ?

Théodore : Oui et il a sûrement bien écouter quand j'ai dis que je cherchais la commande au nom de Granger.

Hermione : Et alors !

On s'installa sur le canapé, et après dîner, Théodore s'approcha de moi, son regard malicieux. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, me fit coucher sur le canapé et il caressa mes cuisses.

Mais, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

Theodore : Oh non, n'y va pas.

Derrière la porte je pus entendre Ginny m'appeler.

Ginny : Je sais que t'es là Hermione !

Je poussai Theodore, il était complètement déçu, il n'était la que pour deux jours. Je me leva et ouvrit à ma chère meilleure amie.

Hermione : Salut.

Ginny : Alors comme ça, Theodore voulais pas que tu m'ouvre !

Theodore s'était assis sur le canapé.

Theodore : Salut Ginny, ravi de te revoir.

Ginny : Hm.

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air sérieux.

Ginny : Hermione, faut qu'on parle. C'est urgent.

Theodore se leva : J'ai compris. Je m'en vais.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et disparu de mon appartement.

Hermione : Installe toi, je ramène du thé.

Ginny : Désoler d'avoir gâcher ta soirée torride.

Je souris et m'installa auprès d'elle avec deux bon thé.

Hermione : Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Ginny : Eh ben.. je crois que.. je crois que je suis enceinte.

J'ouvris grand la bouche, bon dieu, c'était génial.

Hermione : C'est super ! Pourquoi tu n'est pas contente.

Ginny : Je sais, mais avec Harry en ce moment c'est pas top, on stress, le mariage qui arrive à grand pas, et maintenant imagine, un bébé, il va devenir fou.

Hermione : Crois moi, je crois pas du tout, je pense qu'il va être super content, Harry, papa ! C'est génial !

Ginny : Ouais, imagine Ron.

Hermione : Oui, bon Ron, c'est Ron. Il acceptera.

Ginny : Il va être furieux, il pense vraiment qu'avec Harry, on ne fait rien.

Hermione : Faut être fou pour penser ça, laisse Ron. Pense à ton bonheur.

Je la prit dans mes bras, elle en avais besoin, besoin de courage.

Ginny : Merci d'être là Hermione, t'es super comme amie.

Hermione : Je sais. Tu me diras la tête d'Harry quand tu lui annonceras.

Ginny : Ouais sa marche.

Elles discutèrent le reste de la soirée et Ginny décida de rentrer annoncer la nouvelle à Harry.

POV Draco :

Ce matin, ma standardiste m'avait annoncé que Theodore Nott m'attendait dans le hall pour ainsi me rejoindre, ce traître. Elle le fit entrer et je dus déçu de voir qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas accompagné, ainsi j'étais sur qu'il était ensemble vu que la veille je l'avais vu au Ranch chercher la commande au nom d'Hermione. Mais le doute me vint quand même, pour moi c'était impossible et comment sa ce fait que ce soit lui son associé, bref il était la devant moi.

Je me levai lui serra la main et un signe de bonjour.

Draco : Que me vaut ta présence ?

Theodore : Eh bien, hier soir j'ai discuté avec Hermione, et nous pensons que nous devons refuser ta demande. Parce qu'un hôtel dans ce coin là, cacherais toute les maisons, c'est un bon emplacement, certes mais pour un magasin et non un hôtel.

Draco : Eh bien, moi je verrais bien un hôtel à cet emplacement, je ne comprends pas. Je penserais qu'Hermione serait plus intelligente et m'accorderai cette propriété.

Je lui fis un regard noir.

Theodore : Elle est très intelligente. C'est pourquoi, je ne pense pas que sa ira comme tu voudras.

Je ris.

Theodore : Un problème ?

Draco : Rien, je me disais juste que tu dois bien te la taper pour que tu parle ainsi d'elle.

Theodore : Non. Nous sommes associés.

Draco : Voyons Theodore, je le vois bien.

Il rougit face à ma réponse et baissa la tête.

Theodore : Cela ne te regarde pas.

Et Bam voila ma réponse, il couchait bien avec elle.

Theodore : Pour la suite tu verras avec elle, moi je dois partir pour la France pour une semaine.

Draco : Oui, j'espère que je ne devrais pas aller jusqu'au tribunal. Demande-lui, si elle veut bien dîner avec moi, ce soir pour qu'on en discute tous les deux.

Une pointe de jalousie s'aperçut chez lui.

Theodore : Hm, je lui dirais. Bien, au revoir Draco.

Il me serra la main et sortit, ma standardiste lui fit un sourire aguicheuse.

POV Hermione :

Theodore arriva enfin dans mon bureau, mon dieu il en avait mis du temps.

Hermione : Enfin, je penserais que tu ne viendrais plus.

Theodore : Je crois qu'il sait pour nous. Il m'a testé.

Pourquoi sa l'intéressait tant ?

Hermione : Je m'en doutais, c'est Draco. Et pour la propriété ?

Theodore : Il l'a veut absolument donc il veut t'inviter ce soir, à dîner. Je pense pour en discuter et il a même dit qu'il espérait ne pas devoir en arriver jusqu'au tribunal. Et faut que tu lui envoie ton adresse.

Je fis les grand yeux, il était vraiment sérieux pour cet foutu propriété.

Hermione : Bon bah j'irais dîner avec lui.

Theodore : Mais c'est mon dernier soir avant que je parte en France.

Hermione : Theodore, faut je règle cet affaire.

Theodore : Bien, je dois aller voir certain entrepreneur, donc on ne se verra pas avant que je parte.

Hermione : D'accord, bon voyage.

Theodore : Fais attention à Draco.

Je hochai la tête, est-il jaloux ? Pourtant, on est associés, bon d'accord on couche ensemble de temps en temps, mais on sait mis d'accord tous les deux pour que ce soit juste ça.


	4. Chapter 4

L'après midi, j'avais pris libre, je voulais voir Ginny et savoir la réaction d'Harry.

Elle m'ouvrit la porte complètement heureuse et me sauta dans les bras. Je ne comprit pas sur le coup mais quand je vis Harry aussi heureux qu'elle, j'avais bien compris la situation.

Hermione : J'imagine qu'il l'a bien prit.

Ginny : Oui !

Harry : Elle a vraiment cru que je n'allais pas être heureux ?

Hermione : Oh que oui, elle a carrément flippé.

Harry sourit et embrassa Ginny.

On s'installa dans le salon. Je voulais leur dire pour Draco.

Ginny : On a quand même peur pour Ron.

Harry : Il va faire une attaque.

Hermione : Mais non, il vous aime, tous les deux.

Harry : J'espère que tu as raison 'Mione. Sinon, l'entreprise tout va bien ?

Hermione : Oui, même si en ce moment on a un petit problème avec une propriété en Irlande.

Harry : Ah bon, comment sa ce fait ?

Hermione : Eh bien, Malefoy veut faire un luxueux hôtel, sur la propriété que je veux.

Harry et Ginny me regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas vu Draco non plus depuis longtemps.

Harry : Malefoy ? J'avais entendu qu'il avait une entreprise, sa fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vus, juste l'année dernière, il m'avait dit qu'il était en voyage pour son entreprise et il s'était excusé pour son comportement de Poudlard.

Hermione : Quoi ? Ah bon ?

Harry : Oui, il avais l'air sincère.

Ginny : Il reste quand même un Malefoy.

Je lançai un regard noir a Ginny, elle savais que je détestais qu'elle le mêle à son père.

Harry remarqua mon regard à Ginny.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il nous regarda toute les deux, attendant une réponse.

Ginny : Il n'y a rien chéri, t'inquiète.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hermione : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

Harry : Bien, je vais au ministère.

Il nous laissa seules, Oui Harry travaillait au Ministère il était Aurors, tout comme Ron, moi j'avais abandonné cet idée.

Ginny : Excuse-moi, Hermione. Mais tu tiens encore à lui ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas, il m'a invité à dîner ce soir.

Je vis immédiatement qu'elle avait levé les sourcils, attendant une explication.

Hermione : Pour parler de l'entreprise et de notre problème de propriété.

Elle me sourit, satisfaite, et nous parlons enfant.

Le soir venu, j'étais un peu stresser et nerveuse, mais j'avais quand même hâte de le retrouver, voir ce qu'il avait à me dire.

Je mis une de mes plus belles robes et l'attendit en bas de chez moi, il avait dit qu'il viendrais me chercher dans dix minutes et qu'on irait comme des moldus au restaurant. Ce qui m'avait fait un petit sourire.

**POV Draco : **

J'ai mis mon plus beau costume et j'espère bien qu'elle va le remarquer, je suis un peu nerveux, j'avais prévu une limousine, mais j'ai décidais de louer une R8, apparemment une voiture à la mode.

Je m'arrêtai devant chez elle, un appartement apparemment très luxueux, décidemment elle pouvait se le permettre, et c'est la que je l'aperçus dans une robe onctueuse, elle m'attendait la sur le trottoir, menu d'une simple petite veste mais qui montrait très bien sa robe parfaite. Mon dieu, elle est tellement belle. Je sortis de ma voiture, sourire aux lèvres et m'approcha d'elle. Maintenant je n'avais qu'une envie, ne plus parler travail, mais d'elle, de moi, de NOUS.

Draco : Waouh, tu es splendide. Y'a rien à dire.

Je vis qu'elle rougit.

Hermione : Merci, tu es aussi très classe. Super ton costume.

Et je lui fis mon plus grand sourire, j'ouvris la porte de la voiture et l'invita d'un signe de main à y entrer, la voiture étant basse, elle prit bien soin de monter en voiture de coté, n'ouvrant absolument pas les cuisses de peur qu'on y voie sa culotte, ce que je compris, elle avait une classe, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Je refermai la porte de voiture et couru m'installait auprès d'elle et on se mit en route vers le restaurant luxueux d'un de mes hôtel que je venais d'ouvrir.

Elle regardait la route, le sourire aux lèvres, malheureusement je devais regardait la route sinon je crois que je l'aurais regardé tout le long du voyage.

Hermione : Merci pour ton invitation.

Je souris, trop content de moi.

Draco : Merci à toi d'avoir accepté, je pensais que Nott te dirais rien.

Hermione : Pourquoi pense tu sa ?

Draco : Parce qu'il a l'air de bien t'aimer, ce que je comprends.

Elle rougit et souris, ce qui me fit sourire immédiatement, je l'avais gêné, peut être qu'elle ressentait encore quelques chose pour moi, faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées, allez remet toi et en plus sans m'en rendre compte, on est arrivés.

Je me garai devant l'hôtel, un voituriers attendait déjà devant. Je souris et sortit de la voiture, le voituriers voulu ouvrir à Hermione mais je lui fit signe que je m'en chargeai, et j'allai lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture, lui prit la main dans la mienne, et je remis mes clés au voituriers qui alla s'installer dans la voiture.

On était rentré par le côté du restaurant, l'hôtesse d'accueil me salua accompagner d'un grand sourire, elle nous trouva une place assez calme, ou l'on pouvait se retrouver un peu seul, merci à ma standardiste d'avoir bien dit ma demande. Je pris le manteau d'Hermione et l'accrocha au porte manteau, je fis de même de ma veste de costume et je l'invitai à s'installer sur la chaise en la tirant vers moi, elle s'installa et je poussai la chaise vers l'avant. Je m'installai en face d'elle, elle souriait mais semblé gêné.

Draco : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire de charmeur, ce qui la fit rougir à nouveau, elle me sourit.

Hermione : Non, tout va bien. Alors tu voulais me parler de la propriété ?

Draco : Tu sais quoi, je te laisse un mois pour te décider. Tu as le temps. Ce soir finalement, j'ai plus envie de parler travail.

Hermione souris mais ne comprit pas ma réponse.

Hermione : Donc j'ai un mois. Sa me va. Pourquoi une voiture ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

Je fis surpris de sa question, mais je restai neutre tout en souriant.

Draco : Parce que j'avais envie de te faire plaisir, sa fait trois ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus, et tu le mérite, non ?

Elle sourit et lâcha un petit rire discret.

Hermione : Si tu le dis.

Draco : Commandons.

Elle prit la carte et lâcha quelques regard vers moi, elle pensait que je ne la voyais, mais si.

Après que nous ayons commandé notre repas, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Draco : Bel hôtel non ?

Elle sourit, de ce sourire si magnifique, comment pouvait-elle ne pas remarquer que je faisais tout ça pour la reconquérir, parce que y'a trois ans je n'avais pas comprit sa décision, je n'avais pas comprit ce manque d'attention envers moi.

Hermione : Oui, je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est vraiment bien. Tu as fait tout ça, tout seul ?

Draco : Eh bien, j'ai eu un petit coup de main.

Elle fit une moue montrant qu'elle s'en doutait.

Hermione : Une femme ?

Draco : Oui.

Et là, je vit son visage, comme décomposé, elle se demandait sûrement si c'était une femme proche de moi, voir fiancé.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco : Ma mère. Ma plus fidèle des femmes.

Son sourire revint enfin sur ses si belles lèvres.

Draco : Dis-moi, c'est trois ans, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ?

Hermione : Eh bien, j'ai eu mes A.S.P.I.C.S tout comme toi, y'a eu la guerre, sa m'a beaucoup perturbé pendant un moment, mais Ron et les autres ont été là pour moi, en fait, on l'a été pour chacun d'entre nous, même pour Théodore.

J'écoutais ses paroles, c'est comme si je les buvais, j'aurais tellement aimé être là pour elle, pour nous. Mais au nom de Théodore, je me refermais.

Draco : Théodore ? Il vous a aidé pour la guerre ?

Elle baissa la tête et je comprit immédiatement.

Hermione : Oui, il avait compris qu'il ne voulais pas ça, il voulais pas cette guerre, il ne voulait pas que Voldemort gagne, il ne voulait pas qu'il dirige ce monde.

Draco : Tu essaye de me dire quelque chose ?

Elle fut étonner de ma question et me regarda attentivement.

Hermione : Non pas du tout, je réponds juste à ta question. A la base, je voulais faire Aurors, mais j'ai changeai d'avis et vu que je passais la plupart de mon temps à la bibliothèque à Poudlard j'ai d'abord travailler dans une boutique, mais ce n'étais pas sa que je cherchais et puis entre temps j'ai écris un livre, j'ai parler avec mes amis, que je voulais vraiment ouvrir mon truc à moi et Théodore s'est proposé d'être mon associé et de m'aider à construire ça, et aujourd'hui y'en a pleins dans le monde. Au début, c'était dur, mais heureusement il était là pour m'aider, c'est grâce à lui aussi qu'aujourd'hui, le magasin est mondial.

Ce con avait vraiment été là pour elle, ou moi je ne l'ai pas été.

Draco : Il à l'air vraiment important pour toi.

Elle sourit.

Hermione : Oui, mais en tant qu'ami. Et toi, tes dernières années ?

Draco : Eh bien, j'ai eu mes A.S.P.I.C.S aussi.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, elle m'écoutait vraiment, elle n'était pas là juste parce que j'étais riche, beau, et qu'elle était avec moi, non elle m'écoutait vraiment, pas comme toute ses autres fille que j'ai pu connaître après elle.

Hermione : Je sais, j'ai été curieuse et puis tu étais là lors dès diplôme.

Je souris, elle avait cherché mon nom sur la liste.

Draco : Puis, j'ai eu de la chance, ma famille avait un nom, j'ai réussi à construire tout ça.

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais fière et heureux d'avoir réussi à construire tout ça. Tout ses hôtels luxueux, ses restaurants, tout était mon idée.

Hermione : Eh bien à notre présent pour chacun, à nos entreprises.

Elle leva son verra et nous trinquèrent, le repas arriva et nous mangeâmes.

Une fois sortie du restaurant, je l'ai invité chez moi, ma demeure, un appartement chic, situé dans le restaurant mais tout en haut, avec une des plus belles vue.

Quand elle était entré, je vis ses yeux brillait, elle adorait ce qu'elle voyait et moi aussi en la regardant. Son sourire s'était élargi, et elle brillait. L'entré comportait une couleur vive, un grand tapis en fourrure blanc était posé en biais, des meubles vives, au salon il y avait un grand canapé blanc, avec une table basse, tout venait d'un magazine de décoration.

Draco : Tu n'a pas encore vu, la belle vue que j'ai.

Hermione (souriante) : J'adore ton appartement, Malefoy.

Je lui pris la main, elle ne fit rien, elle ne m'a pas rejeté, et je la dirigeai vers le salon. Je me mis derrière elle, lui mit les mains devant les yeux.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Draco : Eh bah, je veux te faire la surprise de la vue. Attention.

Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à dehors, bien qu'elle eu une fois peur de tomber par-dessus la rambarde qui se présentait dehors. Je m'approchai d'elle, lui murmurait à l'oreille :

Draco : T'es prête ?

Hermione : Oui.

J'avais sentis son sourire s'élargir, alors que j'enlevais mes mains de son visage.

Hermione : Waouh ! C'est magnifique.

Ses yeux brillaient devant la splendeur de la vue, on y voyait tout Londres, qui montrait juste les lumières de la ville.

Mais, il ne faut pas oublier, nous sommes à Londres, quelques gouttes commençait à apparaitre et nous rentrâmes à nouveau dans l'appartement.

Draco : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Elle s'était installée sur le canapé, les jambes croisés et regardait par la fenêtre les gouttes qui coulait à présent bien fort.

Hermione : Ce que tu as !

Draco : Bien.

Hermione : Sa m'étonne, tu n'as pas d'elfes ? Je veut dire, Draco Malefoy qui n'a pas d'elfes, c'est vraiment étonnant.

Draco : J'en ai, mais ce soir est une soirée moldus.

Je lui servis un verre de vin rouge et je m'installai auprès d'elle, mon verre à la main.

Hermione : Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas voir, le vrai Draco ?

Je fus surpris de sa réaction.

Draco : Comment ça ?

Hermione : Celui qui as des elfes, qui ne roule pas en voiture, et qui n'est pas gentil.

Et Bam, sa fait mal.

Draco : Parce que je veux essayer de comprendre la vie que tu as.

Elle rit.

Hermione : Draco. Je ne roule pas en voiture, à part quand je vais voir mes parents, oui je n'ai pas d'elfes, mais j'en ai pas les moyens, je sais, j'étais contre, mais parfois sa aide.

Draco : Ah, je ne savais pas tout ça.

Hermione : Tu sais, j'ai été à Poudlard, j'ai appris la plupart de ma vie à vivre comme toi, c'est pas parce que je suis pas une sang pur, que je ne fais pas comme vous.

Je vis qu'elle commençait à s'énerver, et je ne voulais pas ça. Pas ce soir, alors que je vivais la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Draco : Pardon, c'est juste que je t'ai toujours connu à Poudlard, je ne savais pas comment tu vivais en dehors.

Elle se radoucit face à mes paroles, ouf je l'ai échappé belle, je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'on s'énerve.

Hermione : Dis moi, t'es passé ou avant la guerre ?

Question qui blesse, elle savait toujours demander ce qu'il ne fallait pas, ce qui blesser. Comme quand on était ensemble à Poudlard.

Flashback :

Je sortis de ma douche, Hermione et moi avions une salle commune, un appartement commun, au début ce n'était pas facile, mais au fur et à mesure on se comprenait et on s'entendait plutôt bien.

Hermione entra juste au moment ou j'étais sortis de la douche, heureusement déjà la serviette autour de ma taille, elle fut gêné et elle avait rougis.

Draco : C'est bon entre.

Elle entra et chercha quelque chose dans le placard mais qui se trouvait au dessus de moi, donc elle était derrière, le bras cherchant le placard. Puis, je sentis qu'elle s'était arrêter dans son geste et je me sentais fixer.

Hermione : Draco.

Draco : Quoi ?

Hermione : Ton dos..

Je m'étais tourner à toute vitesse, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pose cette question, pas ça, pas maintenant. Je voulus partir, mais elle m'attrapa le bras.

Hermione : Draco.

Draco : Lâche-moi, Hermione.

Je partis dans ma chambre, mais elle me suivit et y entra sans autorisation.

Draco : Granger sort ! Tu ne veux pas me voir tout nu, non ?

Hermione : Dis moi, qui t'a fait ça ?

Draco : Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

Hermione : Draco, parle moi, je sais qu'on n'est pas meilleures amis, mais on s'est quand même rapproché, et je sais que sa me regarde pas, mais j'essaye de faire en sorte que tu t'ouvre à moi.

Elle allait sortir, je fermis les yeux et lâcha.

Draco : Mon père..

Elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec tellement de peine, elle était horrifié.

Draco : Je déteste parler de ça.

Hermione : Je pense bien.

Elle s'approcha de moi et toucha mon dos, je n'osais bouger, et ni la regardait.

Hermione : Pourquoi ?

Elle toucha une de mes nombreuses cicatrices, celle qui avait fait le plus de mal. S'était la seule qui avait osé, la seule que j'ai laissé me toucher le dos, la seule à qui j'ai dit que c'était mon père.

Draco : C'est sa quand on a une tête dur et un père mangemorts.

Hermione : Je suis désoler Draco, tu n'a pas le droit de vivre sa. Même si tu as.. Un père comme ça. Personne ne devrait subir ça.

Retour Flashback :

Hermione : Draco ?

Je revins à mes esprits. La seule fille que j'avais vraiment aimé était toujours là en face de moi, et dieu sais à quel point j'avais envie de la ravoir dans mes bras.

Draco : Pardon, je repensais à certaines choses.

Hermione : Ah bon ? Comme quoi ?

Draco : A la fois, ou tu as découvert mes cicatrices.

Je vis qu'elle y pensa aussi et elle eu un sourire en coin, c'était ce soir là ou on s'était embrasser pour la première fois.

Hermione : Tu n'a pas envie d'en parle, c'est ça hein ?

Draco : De quoi ?

Elle eu un sourire, je craque.

Hermione : Tu sais de quoi je parle, de ma question d'avant.

Draco : Oui, je sais de quoi tu parle et non pas vraiment.

Hermione : C'est comme tu veux.

Draco : Hermione, pourquoi tu as accepté ? Mon invitation.

Hermione : Je ne sais pas, je pensais que tu voulais parler de la propriété.

Je souris, elle mentait et comme d'habitude elle n'arrivait pas à mentir.

Hermione : Toi, pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi tu es tellement gentil ? Tu n'es plus l'arrogant Malefoy, celui qui couche à droite à gauche.

Je fus étonné, pourquoi disait elle sa, essayait-elle de me rejeter ? Parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait craquer ?

Je m'approchai d'elle, elle eu un mouvement de recul.

Draco : A Poudlard, je ne l'ai jamais fait, en tout cas pas avant notre relation et ni pendant.

Je l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux et dit ce que je pensais, elle pensait vraiment que j'étais ce genre de gars alors que j'étais avec elle ou même avant que je sois avec elle.

Hermione : Waouh. Ce n'est pas ce que Pansy disait.

Elle se leva et posa le verra sur la table, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait.

Draco : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hermione : Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Draco : Mais on était bien là.

Elle prit son sac et me regarda.

Hermione : Il est tard, je veux rentrer.

Draco : Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

Elle allait partir mais elle se retourna.

Hermione : Je n'ai pas envie de parler du passé ! Ni de nous ! Ni de toi !

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui prenait, je n'ai dit que la vérité et elle en a venu à Pansy.

Draco : Bien, je te raccompagne.

Hermione : Non, je ne veux pas rentrer en voiture, je ne veux pas que tu fasses semblant. Reste juste l'arrogant que tu es, ne fais pas semblant avec moi.

Elle transplana devant moi alors que je n'ai même pas pu répondre, pourquoi avait elle réagi comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, je ne faisais pas semblant, je voulais juste essayer de la ravoir à nouveau, pour que je sois enfin à nouveau heureux. Que je puisse dormir paisiblement, parce que mon esprit m'en empêcher tous les soirs, toutes les nuits.

Je me levai en colère et me servit un verre de whisky pur feu.


End file.
